<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>"You'd better be Happy" by Five_Star_Babe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26156209">"You'd better be Happy"</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Five_Star_Babe/pseuds/Five_Star_Babe'>Five_Star_Babe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>As Long As You're Satisfied... [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DnD - Fandom, Dungeons &amp; Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Imperious Immortals (D&amp;D Campaign)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AAAaAAaaaaAAAaAaA, Blood, Blood and Gore, F/M, HE FCKIN LOVES YOU, HE LOVES YOU ELI, Injury, LOVE HIM, One-Sided Attraction, Song: Satisfied (Hamilton), Wedding Night, Wine, drunk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:40:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,805</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26156209</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Five_Star_Babe/pseuds/Five_Star_Babe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In the middle of her wedding reception, Avenel steps out early. Finding him alone- Elinore attempts to confront him about it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>One Sided - Relationship, One sided Avenel Enster Ovenence/Elinore Stone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>As Long As You're Satisfied... [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1899382</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>"You'd better be Happy"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>"As long as you're satisfied…"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked up into the cold night sky, tears streamed down his face as he gave a small pitiful smile to no one. His low voice breaking as it rang out into the nothingness of the night one last time. Tone full of sorrow and bitter frustration as he let the last words slip past his maroon stained lips. Letting out a sigh, he then shakily took another big sip of his drink from one hand as he stared into the sky. Holding a daisy in his other, he twirled it around before looking down and laying a small kiss upon it, sadly he had stained it with wine and his tears. Just like his attire and the ledge he was slouching on... Around his eyes were slightly red and puffy. The condition of his hair looked like it had been ripped out of whatever style he had it in before… All tattered and a mess now. The falsely blondish gold with spring themed colors of it had become faded and iced over with white for what was probably the hundredth time now. No matter how many times he forced the colors back with all his might or even how many times he dyed it when he couldn't even muster the strength anymore- his hair would always go back to revealing his true season. The season he fully gained that one eventful day years ago...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The color of his eyes dulled to a grayish dark blue as he continued to drink with eyes shadowed in his negative emotions. If they didn’t look deeply dulled like the darkest depths of the ocean enough they did then as he took in a deep breath, looking down over the ledge and to the ground below. He was just staring off into space at this point, almost letting the effects of his drink and emotional exhaustion take ahold of him. Absentmindedly inching closer and closer over the edge, as if he was trying to see something that clearly wasn’t there on the ground below. While all he heard was the buzzing in his head, not even knowing what it was from at this point anymore. Was it all the drinks? All the emotions he was feeling? The sadness? Anger? Frustration?? Were all his thoughts jumbled into a mess again..? Or was it just simply the thought of...</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>...Her…?</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>There he stood. Alone. Away from the reception… Away from all people, from all relatives, from all his friends...</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>From </span>
  <em>
    <span>him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>From… Her...</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>This was her reception after all. Well... </span>
  <em>
    <span>Their reception...</span>
  </em>
  <span> Why on earth would he ruin it with his pathetic </span>
  <em>
    <span>worthless</span>
  </em>
  <span> emotions and </span>
  <em>
    <span>selfishly</span>
  </em>
  <span> horrid attitude? This was her night… Her’s. She deserved to have the best one. She...She looked so happy. She must be so happy... He didn't even dare think about ruining it. Any of it. Her happiness, her night, especially her life. None of it should be tainted because he was too weak to face his issues... So he left barely even partway through the party to be alone on the roof. She must be so happy here… With her new husband… In her nice big home… </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Their</span>
  </em>
  <span> home… </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>His</b>
  <span> home.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Crack</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>God did Avenel hate him… </span>
  <em>
    <span>The bloody </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>bastard.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Crack</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>After all this time and he still couldn't get over it. Over how he just came in and… and... </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Stole her.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Crack</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He hated the man so much. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Shatter</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>No matter what, he’d most likely always </span>
  <em>
    <span>hate him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Crunch</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>But…if he was being honest with himself... it was only because of how much he hated himself all this time… He hated how he let it happen. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>hated </span>
  </em>
  <span>how he just let him take her. How he was so god awfully </span>
  <em>
    <span>weak. How fucking PATHETIC he was to have let someth</span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>ing like this HAPPEN--</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Avenel...?"</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>So startled out of his thoughts and rage he hadn't even noticed she had walked up next to him let alone that he was shaking. Blinking away the exhaustion, his full attention was now directed at her. So much he didn't even pay any mind to what the tinks and crunches of glass were when he adjusted himself accordingly. Setting aside the daisy, he immediately cleared his throat and used what strength he had to give himself color again. Smoothing back his messy locks with his free hand but avoiding looking at her, he smiled cheerily and wiped his tears. Trying to seem more drunk than anything just in case...</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Eli~! What're you doing out here, Sweetheart~? You should be enjoying yourself! This is your nigh-!"</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Avenel…? Are...you alright? I saw you leave early so I came out here to check on you to see if something was wrong... Uhm, was your hair just-?"</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"What~? You came out here for me?? Such a sweetheart~..! Thank you~! You’ll be happy to hear I'm just right as RAIN, Darling~! I just got a liiittle drunk and uhm.. might’ve gotten a littlllle emotionalll haha~... I came out here cause I didn't want to make a scene or anything~. I'm just so happy for you~!" </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He said forcing a smile and wiping away his tears with a bit of drunken cheer. It wasn't until he tried wiping away tears with his “full” hand that-</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"A-are you sure you're doing oka- Ah- What-? What's leaking from your..?" Getting interrupted from her thoughts, whatever Elinore was about to say was dashed as her attention was immediately drawn to Avenel's other hand. Only to be taken aback- </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Avenel you-!! You’re bleeding! Is that-?! You have glass in your hand!?! What- what the hell happened-?!!" </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He blinked- Turning and looking upon actual inspection, his full hand had ended up crushing what was in it… His wine glass. Probably when he was in the midst of his own thoughts and… anger earlier… Or got so surprised by Eli suddenly being there perhaps..? He honestly had no clue. But he should probably take care of it soon seeing as how the wine and blood mixed and dripped wherever his hand went.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Huhh..? Oh.. oh GOSH I'm that drunk..~?? Sorry about the mess, goodness…! I think that's enough for me tonight, haha~..." As he opened his hand, revealing all the shards embedded in his hand and blood leaking out. Some falling out by themselves, others he just started pulling out one by one carelessly. The shards making small tinks onto the ground, shattering a bit further. Blood even began to gush out of the hole the rather larger shards made in his hand but he still didn’t seem to care or even flinch.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ugh- A-Avenel here, let me help you-!"</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>"</b>
  <b>
    <em>NO!</em>
  </b>
  <b>"</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Elinore tried gently taking his hand away from the other but he immediately jerked away from the contact as if it would've killed him on the spot. Having to face her now, he looked at her expression and realized how bad that must've been… To yell and back away from her when she offered him help… </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"N-no thank you… I'm sorry I just… I don't… want you to have to get your hands dirty on your wedding night..! O-or getting such a lovely dress filthy..! F-filthy with...icky blood like...mine…" He looked down at his hand, not noticing his hatred flashing across his face. Elinore's tone just grew more concerned as she took a step closer and still tried to reach out for his injured hand. "...Avenel...? Please just let me help you… Are you sure you’re oka-"</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"I-I mean-! Just look at how lovely you look! A beautiful flower that brightens anyone's day! It'd..!" Taking a step back then looking back up at her and… he just saw...the worry in her eyes. Her beautiful golden sunset eyes… "Avenel..?"</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>As she tried to get closer again he continued to take light steps back and keep his distance. "I-it'd be a shame to ruin a dress that could...capture something about you so well~...! Heh~... U-uhm…"</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't care about the dress, I care about you! What's going on, Ave?" Wincing at her saying that… He was just filled with negative emotions. How could she still care for someone like me…? Someone so...</span>
  <em>
    <span>weak. </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>Selfish.</em>
  </b>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Looking up at her, seeing as how the worry in her eyes wouldn't fade no matter what he did that didn't involve her helping him, he heavily sighed in disappointment at himself as he turned towards the door leading back to inside. "I'm fine, dear~. I just.."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"I should just...get going now... Sorry I couldn't stay for long~. Have a good night and I'll see you again soon~." He gave her one last small pitiful smile then turned and was on his way back inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Avenel! Wait a minute-!" Elinore suddenly closed the distance between them and grabbed his shoulder before he could take another step. Immediately tensing up and freezing for a solid second, his hair flared as her hand made contact. Before she could say anything else, he fey stepped as far as he could inside. And without looking back or saying a single word, he saw his way out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>There Elinore stood alone in silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Shocked Avenel out of all people had done this, had acted in such a way... How he just left her there on the roof... Wondering what just happened, she looked back where Avenel was standing before. First seeing the wine bottle on the ledge, she began walking up to it. But before she fully approached it, she noticed something on the ground right underneath it next to the pieces of wine glass shards.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was the daisy Avenel had. Picking it up and looking at it, she noticed the stains of maroon colored wine on the pedals… Closing her eyes and sighing, she held the flower’s petals up to her lips. Leaning forward a bit, she laid a small kiss upon it. The only comfort she had in the moment as a tear bloomed and rolled down her cheek. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She stood there for a bit, pondering what to do. How to ask…</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span> His skin and hair were so pale she thought it was the moonlight at first. But when he smoothed back his hair she knew it wasn’t… When he was so lost in his thoughts it seemed like he was in his own world, that world must’ve been filled with so many negative things… He was shaking so badly and his expression… She hadn’t seen it on him for so long she had forgotten he’s done it before… But only when he truly felt pure...</span>
    <span>anger and</span>
    <span>...<strong>hatred.</strong> It was...a bit scary… </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Now all she could do in the moment was wonder what to say to him, how to bring all this up... But for the most part… </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She just hoped he was alright...</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Very short beginning to this whole thing- Hope to make the rest of the chapters long but no promises ofc :)<br/>Story based off Hamilton song Satisfied AU for Imperious Immortals uwu</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>